Quake Engine
It was introduced in Patch 2.21. Time Capsule Stats.png|Time Capsule (unevolved form) Quake Engine Stats.png|Quake Engine (evolved form) Effects *20% - 40% chance to POWER STEAL up to 100% of a Special 2's cost *Specials and DOTs do +25% - +50% DAMAGE against an enemy with less than 1 POWER bar *[The Joker] Increases enemy Tag cooldown by 3 - 8 seconds *EVOLVED After an applied DOT finishes, 50% - 100% chance to retrigger the DOT on active enemy Strategy The Quake Engine is a powerful gear that can turn tides in a match especially when used correctly on the right characters. It has 4 unique effects: *'Power Steal:' It may trigger on your s2 and steal power up to 2 bars (depending on how much power the opponent has) and give it to you. Testing indicates that it can only trigger on the first hit of the s2 and never the subsequent hits, so there is no benefit to using an s2 with many hits, such as The Flash/Wally West Rebirth's. *'Increased enemy Tag cooldown:' This only applies when the Quake Engine is equipped on any The Joker character. It is in a way the reverse of Hawkgirl/Prime's passive - she reduces her teammates' Tag cooldown by 4 seconds, the Quake Engine increases the enemies' Tag cooldown for up to 8 seconds. It is constantly active as long as Joker is equipped with it on the team, even if he is not tagged in. *'Increased damage vs. Enemy with <1 bar of power & DOT Re-trigger:' They are core to the Quake Engine's strength. The re-trigger of DOT will only happen once and will carry over additional effects (increased damage received from bleed, reduced damage output from poison, and snare from Lobo/Bounty Hunter). It can also re-trigger onto a different opponent as long as it hasn't activated yet. DOT-centered characters can greatly benefit from this gear. However, gear DOTs (e.g. The Ibistick) do NOT gain the damage boost. **Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, The Joker/Arkham Origins, and Catwoman/Arkham Knight can make their Specials deadly with the Quake Engine’s help even when blocked, more especially when MKX Scorpion lands a Burn or Bleed DOT that Crits. **Black Adam/Kahndaq is truly The Thunder King when paired with this gear - even an unblocked light basic combo (which can stack for up to 5 times) or a blocked Special can deal double the Electric DOT. **The unique basic attacks of Martian Manhunter/Prime (Mental Damage on Combo-ender), Darkseid/Apokolips (Bleed on Combo-ender) and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat (Bleed on heavy basic attacks) can potentially deal double the DOT. **Although Aquaman/Injustice 2 can be a threatening counter to DOT-dealing characters equipped with the Quake Engine, he also greatly benefits from this gear especially when he reverses and doubles the DOT effect on his hapless victim. **Possibly the most notorious user of this gear is Lobo/Bounty Hunter, as the opponent cannot tag out until the Burn DOT from his SP2 runs through its full course. Since one of the Quake Engine’s effects is to retrigger the DOT onto the active opponent (Note: The re-trigger will only occur once and the snare effect will carry over to the re-triggered DOT), the hapless victim of Bounty Hunter Lobo’s SP2, without the help of certain characters (e.g. Green Lantern/John Stewart) or gears (e.g. Astro-Harness and Fourth World Set), shall endure another round of Burning DOT - and if Lobo is also equipped with a maxed out Ibistick, a little more than 20% of the opponent’s maximum health is instantly taken off. Killer Frost/Prime can also greatly benefit with this gear. Equipped with the Quake Engine, The Ibistick and Ra’s al Ghul’s Scimitar, she can immediately activate her SP1 to cut down the opponent’s power generation to potentially 0% and also keep the opponent from gaining a single bar of power by constantly power draining through her combo-ender. Characters with Power Drain on their SP1 (Nightwing, Lex Luthor and Green Arrow) equipped with the Quake Engine and The Ibistick can also benefit particularly from the 2nd effect of the Quake Engine - unless the opponent is immune to Power Drain (Lobo/Prime, Static, Red Lantern Hal Jordan, and Batman/Arkham Knight with power drain immunity buff selected) or any character equipped with at least 2/3 of the LexCorp Set. On the other hand, the gear itself already has a power drain effect which synergizes well with this effect. However, with the combo of the Quake Engine + The Ibistick, ALL CHARACTERS can deal a tremendous amount of DOT, instantly taking off up to 20% of the opponent’s maximum health per activation of Special - and in special cases, it’s even more deadly with characters that can apply The Ibistick’s Burn in a single Special more than once (e.g. SP1 of most versions of Batman, and SP1 of Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and Batgirl/Arkham Knight) - provided that the opponent doesn’t tag out, which can be really useful especially against opponents in Survivor Mode particularly in higher rounds, and also powerful Bosses like Batman/Arkham Origins in Area 7 and Superman/Blackest Night in Area 8. Minus the intervention of Raven/Prime, Aquaman/Injustice 2, DOT-immune characters, Special and Gear-disabling characters and gears, and characters and gears with access to some form of Invulnerability and Resurrection, the Quake Engine can turn tides not only in a battle, but also the game’s current meta and contribute to its tremendous impact. Fusing Trivia *The Quake Engine along with the Batman Ninja Helmet are currently the only non-set legendary gears in the game to have 3 unequal values for the shard types. *This is the first Legendary gear to offer a character-specific effect to a character (The Joker) other than Batman (who already has the Militarized Batmobile and the Batman Ninja Helmet). Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Power Steal Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:Power drain Category:Online season rewards